


Floor 12, Apartment 21

by Apple_Paper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apple_Paper/pseuds/Apple_Paper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the help of Noya, Daichi finally gets a place of his own. An apartment a little too good for its monthly rent price. Daichi is sure something fishy must be going on. Past drug activity perhaps? Little does he know that he's about to have a dead roommate floating about...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Floor 12, Apartment 21

**Author's Note:**

> I just got this silly thing done. I am sure there's so many mistakes. Anyhow~ I hope you all enjoy.

Daichi had not wanted to move out of his small apartment that he had made into his humble home. It was filled with a lot of memories. Some good, other’s bad, but memories nonetheless. His home also happened to be not far from work. However, sharing a place with his younger brother was no longer an option. Not when the younger male had found himself a boyfriend, who out of nowhere, and unexpectedly moved in.

All right, so there were a few truths not being told here. Hinata didn’t officially ever move in. He was just there every day, early in the morning, like at the crack of dawn early. And he didn’t leave until very, very late at night, somewhere between the hours of one or three AM. Now, Daichi liked the boy. He was good for his brother, got the kid to go out and do things other than play or watch volleyball on TV. Tobio even smiled a little more when Hinata was around, which was rather nice.

They were perfect for one another. Like a married couple, one that messed with each other’s buttons quite often. That was the reason Daichi needed to move out. He felt like a third wheel, which was a feeling he didn't like. Not only that, but he thought it was about time that Hinata moved in officially.

It would make things easier. He was getting tired of the loud knocking, and having to wake up at crazy hours because the wild redhead kept forgetting his key. Or someone was there in need of their help, since the place was now business as well. When that happened, Daichi honestly couldn’t remember.

Of course, all that didn’t matter anymore. Thanks to his friend Nishinoya, he had found himself a nice new place. Well, it wasn’t really new, but it was new to him. Not only that, but it was rather roomy, with a price that was lower than he expected it to be, but who was he to complain? Lady luck must love him!

Then again, a person doesn’t normally get a two bedrooms, two baths and furnished apartment for less than a seven hundred dollars a month if something wasn’t wrong. Yet, he didn’t think much about it. He tried not to at least. What was the worse that could have happened in this apartment? Mold? Broken heater or air conditioning? Loud neighbors? Maybe past drug making and selling activity? Who knew? And he didn’t really care.

Or so he told himself.

Then things began to get really creepy, and only the night after he had moved in. Most of his things were still in cardboard boxes and scattered around his living room. The only stuff that had been taken out being his coffee maker, his favorite mug, and a few blankets so he wouldn’t freeze his ass off at night.

Now back to the creepy stuff. And the reason that this apartment was really cheap.

It all started when Daichi woke up in the morning. His first night in his new home hadn’t been all that bad. The heater was working well, leaving the whole place really cozy. The bed, the place had come with, was better than the one he had at his old place. The problem, however, came when he opened his bedroom door and was about to make his way to the kitchen to have his needed morning cup of coffee. Maybe call Tobio over, make sure Totoro was doing well. Possibly ask his brother and boyfriend to help him unpack his boxes.

That thought quickly come to a halt, as he took in the state of his living room. His boxes were all by the front door, what had been inside them shattered all over the floor. There was a mess, as if someone had opened the boxes and began to pull and throw things that were not interesting at all to the side or wherever they happened to land. He had wanted to scream in anger, but the lack of coffee prevented him from doing so. This all really had to be a joke. Daichi treated it as one, even if he knew that he was the only one with a key to the place.

And so, that was his first encounter with something spooky. A little something that he had ignored the best that he could. He sure hated ghost and he didn’t want to think about how maybe he had moved into a haunted apartment. He didn’t want his past nightmares to become his recent reality. He’s a huge scaredy cat when it came to paranormal things. They caused him to become completely out of character. But, that’s what fears did to a person, right?

The only good thing about the mess was that he didn’t have to get stuff out of the boxes. The bad thing was, he spent all day cleaning up and sorting his things and belongings out. At least, he got everything into place, and made himself at home. He knew himself, if wasn’t for that state he found his home in, everything would have stayed in boxes for at least half a year or so.

He wasn’t lazy or anything, Daichi just had a lot of other things to do. Yeah, that was clearly a lie he told himself very often. He had no life. No girlfriend. And he might as well be married to his job. Possible cat, since Totoro was his only roommate. Well, soon-to-be roommate. He still needed to inform the complex owner that he was going to have a cat living with him.

Now, that had only been the first full day at his new place.

The following night, Daichi had come home tired from work. Who knew owning a coffee shop would be so tiring? If it hadn’t been for Tobio coming over and kicking him out of his own back office, he’d still be there working on paperwork. Honestly, he only opened up the shop in hopes of spending his life making coffee and baked goods for people, not doing endless paperwork. Maybe he should hire someone to do that for him, so he can make coffee like the few employees he had?

His thoughts had once again come to a complete stop when he found the state his living room was in once again. Everything had been piled up in the center, the mountain of stuff just a little taller than he was. Nothing was broken. Thank whatever higher power was out there. But, one thing was for sure, Daichi had found himself frozen at his door, not sure if it was from shock or fright.

He was too tired for this shit that a few lines of curses had left his lips to express that he was not in the mood. It was late, he rather shower and hit the hay. Which had been his biggest mistake, the moment he entered the bathroom in his room, he caught a quick gaze of a shadow moving along the mirror. His heart was beating so far, and his hands were a shaken mess, he had trouble pulling off his clothes so that he could shower.

It hadn’t helped that when he finally did get in, the water was a freezing cold temperature. Daichi had checked to make sure he hadn’t made a mistake, and found that no, he hadn’t… The shower just happened to really fucking hated him that night. And so, the twenty-six-year-old man forced himself to quickly shower under the cold waters, curses once again leave his lips.

Once the shower was over and he was dressed, nothing more happened to him. Daichi simply flopped on his bed, and turned himself into a burrito made of blankets and passed out. He was exhausted, cold, and a part of him was debating between looking for a new place, or not.

Another part of him was screaming at him to man up! It was just a ghost! It was about time he got rid of his stupid fear. He would think that after living with Tobio and Hinata for so long he would like ghost a little more. But no!!! He was a huge chicken. Maybe worse than Asahi was.

The third day had no surprises. Lucky for him, Tobio had been willing to come over and helped him rearrange his living room to how it was before. The only odd events had been, that both males kept seeing shadows, and Totoro was in a corner, sitting there and purring as if someone was petting him.

However, it was a pretty normal day, things got done quickly, and Daichi’s brother wished him luck. Maybe, the older male should have asked his brother to bring Hinata over, and check the place out. Then again, he didn’t want to admit to there might be a ghost in his home. Worse of all, he didn’t want the hyperactive redhead over and confirming that yes, Daichi had a dead roommate floating around.

Three days and nothing much happened. He’d been living in his new home for almost a week. His mind telling him that maybe he was just paranoid, and what had happened might have been jokes done by the people who lived next door. Maybe even the complex owner was in on the whole thing? Who knew? And as long as it didn’t happen again, he was fine.

Maybe, he should install a new lock? No, that would mean he would have to ask if that was fine to do. He should really invest in getting a house. Yet, there really wasn’t a reason to. He wasn’t going to get married anytime soon. Heck, he wasn’t dating anyone at the moment! So that meant children were out of the questions. And without a wife or children, there was no need for a house.

It was at this point, he wished that Tobio and Hinata were tiny, little five-year-olds. Then he would have an excuse to get a house. Of course, that was also out of the question and would never happen. He didn’t even think he could be a good father for them. Tobio. Maybe. He had practically raised his younger brother. However, Hinata was another story. A story, and thought he rather not think about.

He sighed, wishing Totoro hasn’t gone back with Tobio. The cat had a grooming appointment, which he had no time for. And thanks to his brother, the fat looking pet wouldn’t miss it. A fur cut was needed. His cat looked massive enough, fluffy fur wasn’t helping his image. Or Daichi’s image for that.

The raven-haired male rose from the couch and went off to bed. He had to be at the coffee shop earlier than normal since new shipment was coming in. Why again he did start the place? He left the thought drift off as he pulled off his shirt, and then pants. Thanks to the heater, he could sleep in his boxers.

Turning off the light, he made his way to bed. He rolled himself into a burrito like every other night and closed his eyes. Trying to get rid of all the thoughts that seemed to come to him when he was trying to sleep. Three days and nothing had happened. Nothing at all.

That streak shattered in seconds. While he was thinking if he should go buy some coffee creamer before he ran out or not, he felt his bed dip. Brown eyes growing wide, but he was too scared to look to the side, to look behind him and see if there was in fact someone there. He just clung to his blanket, trying not to piss himself or die from a heart attack.

He was good as gone though, for the bed kept moving, like whoever was there was shifting and trying to get comfortable.  _‘I’m fine. I’m fine, this is just a dream,’_  He told himself again and again, eyes still wide open and watching as the clock changed minutes.

Time was going so slow, but he was unable to sleep. There was a soft breathing behind him, and he could feel a chill coming from that area as well. Yet, before he knew it, he had fallen asleep, forgetting there was someone even there in the first place. That even if he lived alone, he wasn’t really all that alone.

When morning came, Daichi was woken up by the loudness of the TV in the living room. He hadn’t wanted to get out of bed, but then he remembered that someone had been there. So in no time, he was up and out of bed. Hands still clinging to his blankets, but finding nothing out of the ordinary on his mattress.

He must be going insane. That was the only thing that could explain what was going on in his home. Sighing heavily, he made his way out of his room. The sound of the TV was becoming too much. He couldn’t even remember leave it on or listening to it so loud. Walking along the small hall, his sheets still hanging on his body. He entered the living room.

He didn’t waste time, and picked up the remote control, lowering the volume before he shut it off. He didn’t know why he had a TV. He didn’t have much time to watch it, with work and all. Maybe he’ll sell it, or give it to a friend who might need it. He wasn’t sure as he made his way over to make a cup of coffee. He needed to be at the shop in about an hour.

He never did make it to the kitchen, for the TV turned back on. Turning slowly, his body got its fifth heart attack that week. Brown colored eyes watched as the channels changed on their own, volume rising up and down. At times, the images become distorted or pausing only to repeat a certain word again and again.

 _‘Fuck this!’_  Was the first thought as he forced himself to move, his course of action being to unplug the TV. Yet, it kept running, as he held the power cord in his hand, his blood running cold. Has he mentioned that he’s a chicken? Well, he was, for in no time flat, he was back in his room, putting on his clothes and shoes. And out the door much quicker than one could say his name.

He needed to find himself another place to live. This was getting out of control. But Daichi knew moving wasn’t in his agenda. It was slowing down business and his life. So he was stuck there until he could find a way to get his ghost problem taken care of…

* * *

 

After years of being dead, Kōshi Sugawara had found an odd entertainment in scaring anyone who moved into his apartment. It was always funny to see the faces they made, to hear them scream and curse. But nothing brought more joy to his life after living than watching people run out the door screaming for dear life.

Sure, he normally was a nice guy. But when one is dead, there's not much to do. So most people who are stuck on earth, unable to go to heaven or hell tend to just get into haunting. Some spirits were a little more extreme than others.

A good example, that Sugawara could think of, was the woman who haunted the parking garage a few blocks down. The woman was killing men, never actually giving the reason as to why she was doing it. However, in the end the lady found herself exercises, never to be seen again.

That was one of Kōshi’s biggest fears, to have someone get rid of him. He might be dead, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to still be a part of life. Honestly, he really just wanted a friend. Someone to talk to, but ever since he passed away, he hadn’t had much luck. He always ends up scaring people, causing them to run away.

And that gets tiring after a while. Which led to his new lifestyle, he was done making friends. He was just going to get rid of anyone who came into his home. Whoever was brave enough to still live with him, even after all the shit he does to them, then he would befriend them. Or try to at least.

He didn’t know honestly as he watched this Daichi fellow run out the door. A fit of giggles filled the air around him as he fell onto the couch the raven-haired male had brought into his home. It was quite a comfy couch, he wouldn’t mind if the guy who moved in left it after he moved out. Just like the woman who used to own the place had left her bed.

Minutes turned to hours, and Kōshi didn’t expect Daichi to ever come back. Not with how quickly he had left. Or the way he had frozen stiff as he someone had pointed a gun to his head and has told him not to move. He did give him props for lasting a week in the apartment.

Rolling on his side, suddenly falling from the couch and onto the floor, Kōshi’s eyes grew wide as he heard the front door open. Daichi seemed rather stiff as he walked in, plastic bags in his hands, causing Sugawara to sit up in wonder. Body soon floating up and following the handsome man to the kitchen.

Wait, handsome?! Ignore that, Kōshi was not interested in the new owner. He wanted him out, the sooner the better, even if he was really good at making a cup of coffee and cookies. He had to admit he did like how nice the scent made his home smell. It had also made the place feel a little more like a home should feel like.

In a way, Daichi was a keeper. Yet, that didn’t mean that Kōshi wanted him to stay and make this his home for the next months, or years to come. Nope! Today would be the day Daichi Sawamura would run out the front door for a second time, never to enter his property again. He would make sure of it, for it was his goal!

So as Daichi made his way back to his room, coffee mug in his hand, Kōshi followed. In no time, the small radio on the nightstand being turned on and let out a loud volume of noise. The song playing being one that Sugawara had currently fallen in love with.

Grinning, the young ghost began to jump on the bed right after Daichi had sat down. He failed to see the way the man’s eyes grew wide, hand that held his cup of coffee shaking. Sugawara was too busy singing aloud, the lyrics to Riptide leaving his lips.

 _“Lady, running down to the riptide. Taken away to the dark side, I wanna be your left hand man~”_  The signing was loud and filled with joy, but Daichi couldn’t hear anything. All, he felt, was someone bouncing up and down his bed. And little did he know that it wasn’t going to end there.

Without thinking, Daichi quickly got up, making sure he didn’t spill his coffee. Setting the mug down, he picked up his phone. He needed to talk to someone. To make sure, he hadn’t lost his mind. Someone who could help him. Or better yet, someone who could get rid of the ghost that was slowly taking over his life, and would for sure one day kill him with a heart attack that had come from fright.

Perking up, head tilted to the side, Kōshi hopped gently on the bed. Movements coming to a stop as he watched Daichi head off to bedroom’s bathroom, cell phone in hand. Letting his curiosity get the best of him. His from floated over to the man, passing through the door and watching as the guy sat down on the lid of the toilet seat.

He was shaking in a bit fear, and Sugawara couldn’t help but smile as he sat on the sink counter. The song had been put on repeat as he hummed along and listened to Daichi’s conversation. A happy sigh leaving his lips as he realized that no, the raven-haired male was not going to call some priest.

Maybe he was calling some movers? He hoped so. It was about time he left. And if not, well, he still had a few things he could do to the good-looking man. For now, he watched from where he was sitting. Taking Daichi’s life as if it was a movie playing on the big screen. All that Kōshi was missing was a huge bucket of popcorn drowned in butter, and maybe a Slushie.

* * *

 

Daichi gripped his cell phone tightly as he hid in his bathroom, he could have sworn the small radio on his nightstand had turned itself on and that someone was jumping on his bed. Which had caused his heart to leap out of his chest and fall onto the floor. Something, he hadn’t felt since the night he had he felt someone on his bed.

Breathing in and then out, he scrolled through his contacts, his best friends since middle school being the first person to pop to mind when it came to asking for help. He needed that goddamn ghost out of his house, the sooner the better. And who best to help him out than Yui? Her new boyfriend watched paranormal shows. He should know a thing or two, right?

Maybe he should have called Tobio, ask him to speak to Hinata. The kid claimed he could see and talk to the dead. It had been how he and Tobio met each other. He can still recall when his younger brother came home one day, back when they were much younger, and whining about some kid in his class wouldn’t sit down in his deck. Something about how the ghost there kept playing with his hair and he was getting tired of it. Along with an almost unheard mutter of,  _“I want to play with his hair, it looks fluffy and soft,”_

Of course, the teacher hadn’t believed him, but after much complaining from the boy, she had allowed him to switch places with the girl who happened to sit next to Tobio. Daichi could still picture the happy grin on his brother’s face and the words that can come from his lips, _“Ghost boy has saved me from coconut-lime girl…”_

Who coconut-lime girl is, is a story for another time. Right now, Daichi was sitting on the lid of his toilet, phone against his ear as he listened to the ringing of Yui’s phone. Mind whispering ‘pick up’ on repeat, thinking it would make his friend pick up sooner. And in a way, it might have worked. By after the tenth time his mind said the word, Yui’s voice entered his ear with a small, “Hello?”

Daichi wasted no time in letting the female know what was going on, “Yui, there’s a ghost in my house,” His voice had been clear as day, but holding a bit of paranoid fright. If she had been there, she would have caught the way that Daichi’s eyes shifted making sure his ghost hadn’t found him. She would have also seen the way his left hand his dug into the fabric of his black jeans as his right hand held tightly to his phone like it was his only lifeline.

Overall, Daichi was a nervous, and scared mess. But who could blame him? He might have looked like a tough guy. Acted like a father to his friends and co-workers. And was said to be the scariest thing to exist when pissed off. However, the truth was, he was a huge scaredy cat when it came to the paranormal or things filled with horror. They just didn’t sit right in his tummy. They never would. At least, that was what he told himself.

However, even if all this was true, Yui couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she heard Daichi out. She loved the man. He was the best when she needed motivation or a pick-me-up. He was an amazing leader and had great things coming to him in his field of work. Hell! If it weren’t for the raven-haired male, she would have never met her current boyfriend.

But we all know friendship only goes so far. And this was about as far as it went for Yui. Again, he loved and cared about Daichi, but… a ghost? He was beginning to sound as crazy as Tobio’s boyfriend. “You mean apartment?” She corrected, waiting to see what other crazy things would enter her hearing. He should have called Hinata, maybe Yū. Hadn’t it been Noya who found him the place?

The sigh, that left her lips, went unheard by Daichi, the man shifting a bit, looking around the small bathroom again. The radio was, in fact, on, the volume of it rather high, playing a pretty catchy song still, a song that was now stuck in his head. He was close to singing along. Almost forgetting all about his conversation with Yui through the phone.

Yet, at the last minute, he remembered, there was no one but him home, and he hadn’t been the one to turn on the radio. He also reminded himself that something supernatural had turned his bed into a trampoline. Fiddling and trying not to move to the song by Vance Joy, he spoke, getting rid of the lump in his throat, “Yes, but that’s not the point! There’s a fucking ghost in here!”

Yui had to pull away her phone, Daichi’s screeching was loud, and she could hear loud music playing. This just had to be a joke, and she was about to speak her thoughts, when she was cut off as Daichi continued on, “I knew something fishy was up when Noya told me about this place. I was thinking drug activity… but NOT A GHOST!!!”

Another sigh left the lovely woman with short brunette hair. Her hand runs down her face, she sure picks the strangest people to make friends with. Then again, she’s known of Daichi’s fear since middle school, “Daichi— calm down. How do you know there’s a ghost?” Maybe, Daichi isn’t use living on his own yet? That, or living with Hinata seriously fucks people up. She could swear even Tobio was a bit iffy when it came to ghost and other paranormal activities.

Blinking, this time it was Daichi who sighed. The sound of it seemed tired, not as scared anymore. It might have been the song playing loudly still. It was on repeat, something he wasn’t sure how it was possible, but at the same time, didn’t mind it as all that much.

Breathing in, letting his body relax a bit on the toilet seat he still sat on, he explained as calmly as he could. Just the thought of that has happened in the past few days still brought a shiver down his spine, “I keep hearing sounds. I see shadowed, my stuff as been through hell and back. This morning the TV was on, even if I held the power cord in my hand. Oh, and…”

There was a pause, and Yui couldn’t help but cut in. “And?” She spoke this time filled with wonder. From how calm Daichi was being, she could now tell that he wasn’t playing a joke. There really was something in his home that was bringing anxiety to him. Something that shouldn’t be there. She still wasn’t one hundred percent sure if she believed her friend as she clung to her phone. After all, she didn’t think ghost were real, but she guessed she could brush her beliefs aside for Daichi, just this once.

After another long pause, Daichi finally spoke, eyes shifting again as he scratched the back of his head. The fabric of his jeans must have felt in bliss, for they were no longer being gripped to death, “Someone was in my bed last night...” He finally said, tone dead serious, that even Yui could picture the express on his face, even if she was miles away.

Of course, the brunette’s disbelieved was acting up again, causing her to let out another sigh, “Daichi, you own a cat. Are you sure it wasn’t Totoro?” She inquired as she remembered Tobio calling her once saying there was someone in their house. And in the end being told it was a false alarm, and that it had just been Daichi’s massive cat that needed to lose weight. Or at least looked like it did. Daichi says it’s just really fluffy.

There was a pause again, the raven-haired male shifted again, hand now playing with the toilet paper roll, and watching it all unroll and collect up on the tile floor, “No, Totoro is staying with Tobio, he’s taking him to get groomed.” Daichi explained, somewhere off on the distance, Tobio was sitting with his boyfriend, large cat in his arms, before a loud sneeze escaped from his form.

Laughter filled Daichi’s ear, it was lovely, but also seemed filled with disbelief and a bit of mock. She didn’t believe him, he could tell, as he made a face. Pulling his phone away, he gave it a glare. She was honestly laughing, and if he had been paying attention at all, he would have seen that his little ghost problem was sitting next to him giggling as well, “Are you laughing?” He finally asked phone back against his ear.

“No, never—” The lie was pretty clear, for Yui was still letting out small fits and giggles, her breath a bit uneven. She couldn’t breathe. Daichi had lost it, and she was there laughing. Gosh— she shouldn’t be, but she was. She knew that if she was there before him, she would be getting that displeased, ‘I am serious here’ dad look.

“You are…” That exact look Yui had been thinking about painted on Daichi’s face. His lips were in a fine line as he tried not to pull his phone away to glare at it again. She needed to take him seriously, what if something bad happened to him?! He didn’t hesitate to express that worry in a matter of seconds, voice filled with distress. “Yui, I can’t live with a ghost! What if it tries to kill me?! You know, like in the films?” Funny, how quickly his mood was shifting. This ghost shit was really getting to him. That darn Hinata!

“Daichi, I think it would have by now,” The brunette answered in a matter of fact tone. She was done, so done with Daichi right now. He had lost his mind, but at least she got a good laugh out of it. Sighing for what felt like the millionth time, she wished she could be there to punch him, and tell him to man up. Also to tell him to talk to his ghost, if there really was a ghost, and become friends with it. Maybe get it to pack it’s bags and haunt someone else?

“You don’t know. It could be waiting for me to let my guard down. ” The raven-haired man quickly argued, eyes going wide as he heard the song died out. The large apartment was now dead quiet, all, that could be heard, was Yui on the other end, and the sound of himself starting to fiddle about once again. He really needed to get rid of this stupid fear of his. He was twenty-six, owned a coffee shop, and now had his own place! Now was not the time to be scared of a silly, little ghost.

Even if it slept on his bed last night…

“Go call Yū. I got a date, and I'm so done with you.” And she was, she didn’t know how to help him. And her boyfriend was going to come over really soon so that they could have dinner. So before she could hear more from her old friend, she hung up, leaving the line as good as dead. She wasn’t going to pick up any calls from him today. Maybe. She knew she wouldn’t leave Daichi hanging for too long.

Plus, she was sure if anyone was to blame for Daichi’s ghost problem it was Nishinoya Yū. He had been the one who found the place, and said it was perfect for Daichi. She had been there when he said it, and when they had all gone to check out the place. Actually, the more she thought about it, if anyone could fix what was going on, it was Tobio and Hinata. Who oddly and without meaning to, formed an at home paranormal investigation office in Daichi’s old place. Which she believed was the real reason that Daichi wanted to have his own place. People were coming at odd hours with their ghost problems.

“Yui, wait… Shit, she hung up.”

So, Daichi was left there with a dead phone line, sitting on the lid of his apartment’s toilet. Still not noticing the light colored haired male who hummed loudly as he watched the male with raven colored hair look up a new number. In no time, calling this Yū fellow, leaving him wonder if this conversation was going to be as fun as the other.

* * *

 

There was a buzzing, more than likely coming from a cell phone, Nishinoya’s cell phone to be exact. However, the small male at that moment didn’t want to get up, or be awake. He rather stay clinging to his lover than get out of bed. It was cold beyond the sheets, and leaving his personal heater was not an option. He also didn’t want to disturb Asahi, who had come home tired from work not too long ago.

Yet, life had other plans. Like his phone, not shutting up. Whoever was on the other line was a desperate man! He’d been ignoring the buzzing for at least half an hour. All right, it had only been ten minutes, but who was counting? Not only that, but it had seriously felt like half an hour.

Groaning and wishing he had a large cup of warm coffee, Yū let go of his lover, slowly. Mind whining loudly the moment he had to get out of bed, partly bare form being hit by a cold chill as he made his way to the desk where his phone could be found. With a sigh, and not checking to see who was calling, he flipped the phone open, a voice pouring out in seconds, waking him up quicker than a cup of coffee could ever have.

“Noya, you little shit! There’s a ghost in my house!” Nishinoya yawned loudly and made his way out of the bedroom, not wanting his conversation with Daichi to wake up his lover. Maybe he should make breakfast while he’s at it. No, wait, dinner, it was becoming night time. His sleeping pattern was a mess. Plus, he wasn’t all that bad at cooking, and from the sounds of it, Daichi was going to scream his ear off.

Another yawn came from Yū, as he took a pot and filled it with water. He and Asahi should invest in a coffee maker. It would be a good idea, but after they got everything together. It’s been a month since they moved in together, and they were still getting use to one another. And let’s not mention how more than half of Nishinoya’s stuff was still in boxes.

“At least, it’s a pretty ghost, right?” The small male muttered, rubbing at his eyes as he made his way to the fridge to get out some milk. Wait… back the fuck up! Did Daichi say ghost? Noya didn’t have time to actually think as his thoughts were cut off by Daichi. The milk carton in his hands was now on the counter as he listened, and tried to hold back another yawn that was pleading to escape. That pot of water needed to boil quicker, and he needed to fix his sleeping pattern.

“Pretty?!” Daichi screeched, and Nishinoya pulled the phone away from his ear. It was too early for this. Too early?! Nope, the clock on the microwave shined that it was way half an hour past six PM. Yet, that didn’t keep Daichi from still shouting, “Ghost can’t be pretty!” He explained, Noya on the other end nodding and finally working on making his coffee. In a few seconds taking a sip, not caring if it burned his tongue a little. He now felt alive, and ready to take in whatever Daichi had for him.

However, back on Daichi’s end, the little ghost, that had been watching him, thought it was about time to have a little more fun. He wanted to hear the raven-haired male scream, and it might have bugged him that he said that ghost couldn’t be pretty. Not that, Sugawara thought that he was, but he had seen plenty of pretty ghosts.

So, with that in mind, he moved so that he was behind Daichi. There wasn’t much room there, but he was dead, he could do things like go through walls, and other solid stuff. With a wicked grin, Kōshi, shifted so his lips were close to the taller male’s left ear, and breathed into it. He watched as the guy went stiff with fear, from such a small action.

Laughing in his head, he forced his tone to be serious. In only moments speaking right into Daichi’s ear,  _“Are you saying I’m not pretty?”_  He asked, cold breath still being blown into the other’s ear. In moments, the reaction he had been waiting to see coming to view. Leaving him to laugh loudly, but this time, he couldn’t be heard.

Daichi was screaming. It was loud and very er-manly. It filled the small bathroom, and even rang in Yū’s ear as he pulled his phone away and gave it a strange look. Worry filling his form, he couldn’t remember hearing Daichi scream with that much fright since that one time in high school that he had dragged him and Asahi to the so-called scariest haunted house in town. “Daichi?!”

“YŪ!!! IT FOUND ME!!!” Daichi’s voice cut off Nishinoya, the small male taking his time to chug his cup of coffee, before he ran off his room. Daichi was in trouble! The ghost was killing him! Shit, he knew he should have told his friend about that. The manager of the place had mentioned something about people leaving because of some scary paranormal stuff going on. Yet, it had all crossed his mind. He didn’t think Daichi would care so much. Then again, he did have a fear of ghost.

For a guy who was in father mode more than half the time, he sure had some silly fear. One would think living with Hinata, the guy would get over it, but no. From the sounds of it, it had gotten worse. Man, Noya was pretty sure if Daichi had called anyone else, they would think he was a sissy, out of character loser.

Yet, Yū had seen some creepy shit before. So he couldn’t blame the guy honestly. However, now was not the time to worry about that! Daichi needed saving! He needed to wake up Asahi as well! Maybe the ghost would get scared by looking at his lover? Even if the truth was, the man had a heart of glass, and would more than likely be more scared of the ghost than Daichi, himself. “Daichi, I’ll be right there! No, wait! Let me call Hinata and Tobio! This will be perfect for our ghost hunting Youtube channel!”

“You guys don’t have a Youtube channel!” Daichi shouted a part of him glad that Nishinoya had said such a thing. He wasn’t all that scared anymore. At least he told himself that. But then everything in the small bathroom began to get crazy. He didn’t know that his little ghost friend wasn’t done messing with him. After all, it was fun.

With a grin, Sugawara was back on the sink counter, humming away as the lights of the small bathroom began to flicker off and on. The water from the sink and shower were turned on, the warm water in no time filling the room with warm mist. The male who was on the toilet frozen solid, words only leaving him as the toiletries began to float around, “Holy fuck!!! Noya!!! I think I made it angry!!!”

Kōshi laughed there were tears in his eyes. Out of everyone who tried to make a home in his place, this guy was the only one who had made it past a week. The only one who had yet to run out screaming to the manager that he no longer wanted the place. He was also the only guy who seemed to have some interesting friends. Friends that Sugawara was curious in meeting.

“Don’t hang up! I’ll be there soon! Asahi and I will save you, Daichi!” Yū shouted entering the room, and jumping into bed, his empty hand on Asahi’s shoulder, and shaking him with all his might so that he could wake up. As he was doing that, the line suddenly went dead, a voice he hadn’t ever hear muttering something he didn’t quite catch before the call had turned into nothing but static. “Daichi?! Shit,”

It was at that point that Nishinoya knew for a fact that Daichi hadn’t been kidding about a ghost. And that maybe, he should call Hinata up. No, Tobio, he was a safer bet when it came to picking up his phone. Either way, Yū began to yell and bounce on his boyfriend, still trying to wake him. “Asahi!!! Put your clothes on! We have to save Daichi!”

Asahi did not want to get out of bed, but that wasn’t much of a choice as he felt his boyfriend on him. Blinking, words left his lips in a half asleep slur, “Huh? What’s going on?” He asked, watching Yū jump off him and run off to the drawer that held their clothes as he sat up and stretched, a loud yawn filling the air. He wasn’t ready for some crazy adventure, but when he fell for Nishinoya he knew his life as going to filled with just that.

“No time to explain,” Clothes was thrown all over the place, mainly the floor. Aashi blinked once again, before getting out bed slowly. Only to be hit by a t-shirt, then a pair of pants. Socks and a jacket coming right after. He needed coffee, he didn’t think he’d make it out the door without it as Yū, who was still half nude, turned to face him and pointed right at him. The words to leave Noya’s small form leaving Asahi to wonder if this wasn’t all just some crazy dream, “Daichi is about to get killed, hurry up!”

 _‘Yeah, this is a dream,’_  Asahi told himself as he got dressed and sluggishly made his way to the kitchen. He took the biggest cup for coffee they had and began to prepare his drink. He was going to need it. Too bad, he wasn’t warned about the possible ghost in Daichi’s apartment. But who needed details when a friend was dying?

At least he was able to drink half of the cup before he was dragged out of his home, and forced to ride Nishinoya’s motorcycle. Something about it being faster than his car when it came to getting to Daichi’s place and saving him from whatever it was Yū had said before they took off. The only thing in the taller male’s head being for them to please not get a speeding ticket… again.

* * *

 

Kōshi was still giggling as Daichi yelled into his phone, calling for his friend the moment that he had made the line die. He knew he was being a bit cruel, but he really never did like uninvited guest in his home. And the twenty-six-year-old male hadn’t been invited. Although, he did have a cute cat. So he guessed as long as the cat was in the home, he would be nice. Yet, Totoro was nowhere in sight, so there was no saving Daichi. And Sugawara has already decided he didn’t want him there anymore. A week was long enough.

Quickly getting up and trying to stay calm, Daichi began to move around the bathroom, working on getting the water shut off. He started with the shower and then the sink. However, the moment the shower was off, and he was working on the sink, the shower would turn on again. It was an endless pattern, until he felt a body against his own, making his go rigid once again that day.

He was pressed against the counter of the sink, hands on the knobs as he tried to shut the water off, a soft breath in his right ear this time. Tone like the one from before speaking, a happy, laughter-like sound coming with each word said,  _“Your friends won’t make it on time,”_  Sugawara whispered into Daichi’s ear, soon trying to sound as creepy as he could with the next set of words to come from his pale, cold lips,  _“I’ll make sure they never find your body.”_

“…” Daichi took a step back, once he felt the presence of whoever had been there, gone. He turned, looking at the wall of the bathroom. He could hear the faucet of the sink once again pouring out water. That wasn’t going to be good at all for his water bill, he knew it. Yet, he didn’t know what to say.  _‘I'm too young to die, I still have student loans to pay!!!’_  Was what was playing in his mind, forgetting that he didn’t have student loans to pay. Just that huge load he took out to start off his coffee shop.

None of that actually mattered as he heard that voice speak again. Not knowing that this was all a joke that Sugawara, this somewhat friendly neighborhood ghost was playing on him. A prank to get him to leave and never come back. But little did Kōshi know that Daichi had no choice but to live there. He couldn’t move back to his old place, and he didn’t wish to find another.

Pouting, Sugawara whined,  _“It’s not nice to say I’m not pretty,”_  He said with a sigh, causing Daichi to make a face. Was that all the ghost cared about? He couldn’t even see him! How was he to know if he was pretty?! Or she… It sounded like a male, but nowadays one never knew.

Maybe it was the silly reason that the ghost had, that made Daichi, talk back. He was lucky he was in the bathroom and not some other place. Then he would have looked like a nut job for shouting at a white wall that had only a few towels hanging, “It’s not nice to scare innocent people!”

 _“You’re in my home!”_  Sugawara yelled back, bring the start of their ridiculous argument that still made it look like Daichi was just yelling at his bathroom wall. Which would have been funny for the young ghost to see, if he wasn’t busy being mad at the male before him, that couldn’t see him but had gone from scared raven-haired man to brave ghost hunter.

“You’re dead!” Daichi barked back in anger, his face looking rather scary. Making Kōshi think of an angry father who was scolding their child for doing something wrong. However, what he had said, really hit where it shouldn’t have. Causing him to gasp, and eyes to grow wide. Along with go silent for longer than he had planned to.

Moments passed, but once Sugawara found his words, he yelled again,  _“That was mean!”_  And with his shout, came a punch to Daichi’s chest. The impact being unexpected and filled with more power than Daichi believed could come from someone who was deceased. Someone who was a ghost, and he could never see.

“Wow— you’re strong for a ghost!” The new owner of the apartment hissed, hand rubbing his chest. Could a ghost really do that? He was going to have to ask Hinata because that had actually hurt. He had a feeling that his ghost would have been someone not to mess with if they had been alive.

However, a small whisper of his mind told him that maybe they could have been pretty good friends. Along with the fact that Daichi had stepped out of line. What he said had been pretty mean, he couldn’t really blame the guy for getting mad. But! The spirit had also been messing with him for a week! He kept moving his things, playing with his radio and TV. Not to mention, that he was currently making the water in his bathroom pour out, and everything else float around. That just wasn’t nice!

Looking up, and about to give the ghost a piece of his mind, the words were caught in his throat. He was awestruck. Eyes wide as he, for the first time, caught sight of the being that was haunting his home. The spirit he had been yelling at and had punched him.

It must have been love at first sight because the seconds he had gone silent and spent gawking at his little ghost, felt like hours. What made it worse was that Daichi spoke without thinking, his honest thoughts filling the warm vapor that surrounded them, “Y-you're— gorgeous,”

 _“W-what?”_  A blush came to Sugawara’s face as he backed up. He was trying hard not to blend into the wall behind him. However, he hadn’t thought that Daichi would be able to see him. Actually no, it was only a matter of time before the taller male would finally be able to catch sight of him that wasn’t just his shadow. He wouldn’t be able to see him all the time, but in unexpected moments and for a short period of time he would.

Most of the people who stayed in his home saw him at least once. The majority of them ended up running out the door, screaming, never to come back again. But he knew Daichi was different. He had been different since he moment he came walking through the door, strong arms holding boxes of his belongings.

Wait, what?! Oh no!!! Nope, nope, nope! Sugawara wasn’t going to let his thoughts go there again! He didn’t need his mind to admit that he only bugged Daichi more than normal because the second the man entered his home, he found himself crushing hard. How was he not? Daichi was really, handsome. And he wanted nothing more than to- Let’s stop there before he turned into a puddle of goo on the bathroom floor.

Daichi on the other hand, was actually in the same position that Kōshi found himself in. He felt a little red in the face, heart beating faster, while his hands twitched to reach out and see if he could touch the ghost before him. He wanted to know if his skin felt warm or cold. Caress the beauty mark by his left eye, and possibly get a name.

But first, he needed to find his voice and not fuck things up as much as he has so far. Then again, lady luck wasn’t all that nice to him, and well, he wasn’t a natural born flirt. Which might have explained why he had no love life, and why the following words left him without much of a second thought, “I mean— you're— pretty— for a ghost— and all...”

Sugawara’s mind has fried itself. His normally pale face showing a hint of pink. He couldn’t remember the last time he blushed so hard. Or having someone look at him with the same warmth and dare he think love, that shined in Daichi’s eyes. Taking his hands, he covered his face, in seconds fading into the wall. He needed to get out of there, his joke had turned all wrong. And he was falling… falling so hard for someone, he didn’t even know and just said he was pretty.

It was best if he left, for a while at least. This was still his home, and he was still on the mission to get rid of Daichi and anyone else who tried to make their way into his apartment. Then again, the little voice in the back of his head told him he wanted to keep Daichi there. To live with him, fall in love and more.

That was impossible, the dead can’t have the living. The same way the living can’t have the dead…

Someone should have told Daichi that as he reached out to Kōshi. He had been late, body only to hitting the wall, and rather hard. The shower and sink shutting off as he made contact, as if to say that the spirit, that had been there, was going, not to be seen for a long while, “Wait! What I mean is—”

“S-shit—” The curse word filled the bathroom as a shampoo bottle hit the top of his head. There was so much more he wanted to say. But most of all, he wanted a name. Maybe the other’s number? A date! Fuck… he was forgetting the guy was dead, and that he has a fear of ghost. Well, at this point it was “had”.

Funny, it was at that moment, that Daichi realized that he had fallen in love for Sugawara Kōshi, the ghost that lived in his large, but oddly cheap apartment. The ghost he still need to his a name to, and maybe, just maybe a date.

**Author's Note:**

> /o vo/~ I was washing dishes, and while I was doing so, I began to play scenarios in my head, and well this happened. I have no idea… where the story is going to go. I will work on the plot later. Yes…


End file.
